hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora's Body
Introduction Sharla: Hey, Fiora... I wanted to ask you something. Fiora: What is it, Sharla? Ask away! Sharla: Your... new body... It's not... malfunctioning, is it? Fiora: What? Sharla: It's just, you don't look like you're doing so well... Gain (+8) Fiora: ''Is it that obvious?'' Sharla: I knew it! So you are experiencing some malfunctions? Fiora: ... Sharla: I didn't mention before, but Linada is teaching me Machina anatomy. Fiora: Why do you need to know that? Sharla: Because when this is all over... I'm going to quit the Defence Force and become a doctor. People are returning to Colony 6. They'll need a doctor. Fiora: Wow! That’s amazing! Sharla: I know that without Meyneth's Monado, your energy is depleted. You only have a small reserve left now. Fiora: Apparently so. Sharla: How can you be so laid back about this?! You should be back in Linada's infirmary, not here, doing this! Fiora: ''right. I should go.'' Sharla: Good. I'm glad you agree. Fiora: But I won’t, Sharla. I'm grateful for your concern, but I can't leave now. Sharla: You have to, Fiora! Fiora: I've made up my mind. I will fight to the end... and when the end comes, I'll be with Shulk. Sharla: Fiora! Fiora: Sharla, please! This is my decision. Sharla: Well... I can't argue with that. But I haven't given up hope, OK? I’ll do everything in my power to make you right again. I promise, Fiora! Fiora: I know you will. Thank you, Sharla... for everything. Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''Is it that obvious?'' Sharla: I knew it! So you are experiencing some malfunctions? Fiora: ... Sharla: I didn't mention before, but Linada is teaching me Machina anatomy. Fiora: Why do you need to know that? Sharla: Because when this is all over... I'm going to quit the Defence Force and become a doctor. People are returning to Colony 6. They’ll need a doctor. Fiora: Wow! That's amazing! Sharla: I know that without Meyneth's Monado, your energy is depleted. You only have a small reserve left now. Fiora: Apparently so. Sharla: How can you be so laid back about this?! You should be back in Linada’s infirmary, not here, doing this! Fiora: ''I'm fine here.'' Sharla: Listen to me, Fiora! If you don't get treatment now, you might not make it! Fiora: I'm sorry, Sharla. I don’t want to make you worry like this. But I can't go back. I can't. Sharla: You're throwing your life away! Fiora: But I can't leave Shulk. Not now. If this body stops working and he's not by my side... Sharla: Fiora! Fiora: That's my decision, Sharla. Stupid or otherwise. Sharla: It's not as if I don't understand how you're feeling. But you can’t give up hope that someday we can fix you. Promise me you won't give up. I will save you, Fiora! Fiora: Don't worry, Sharla. I don't intend to give up. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''doing great! Don’t worry!'' Sharla: Come on now, Fiora. Sure you're not hiding anything from me? Fiora: ... Sharla: I know a little about this, y'know? Linada gave me a great book on Machina anatomical circuitry. Fiora: Why would you need that? Sharla: I'm studying to become a doctor. I’ll have to leave the Defence Force, but it’s what I want to do. More and more people are returning to Colony 6. They’ll need a doctor. Fiora: You definitely fit the bill! Sharla: The truth is, I figured something out recently. It was Meyneth who kept your cardio-pulmonary functions going. Am I right? Fiora: ''Meyneth gave me strength.'' I guess you found out my secret! Sharla: Why didn't you say something?! Wait. No need to answer that. I know you hate worrying people. Fiora: Sorry, Sharla. I really didn't want to cause a fuss. Sharla: I know exactly how you feel. But that doesn't mean you should hide important things like that! Fiora: All I want is to be with Shulk and the rest of you. I couldn't bear to be alone... What if I leave everyone to go and rest, and... something happens? This might be my last chance to be with you all. I'm scared, Sharla. Sharla: Fiora! You can't think like that! Fiora: When the time is right, I'll tell everybody. For now, I don’t want you to tell a soul, Sharla. Sharla: ... All right. I won’t tell anyone. But you have to promise me not to give up hope. We will find a way to help you, Fiora. Whatever it takes! I swear we'll never give up on you! Fiora: Sharla, I... don’t know what to say. Loss (-8) Fiora: ''doing great! Don't worry!'' Sharla: Come on now, Fiora. Sure you're not hiding anything from me? Fiora: ... Sharla: I know a little about this, y'know? Linada gave me a great book on Machina anatomical circuitry. Fiora: Why would you need that? Sharla: I’m studying to become a doctor. I'll have to leave the Defence Force, but it’s what I want to do. More and more people are returning to Colony 6. They'll need a doctor. Fiora: You definitely fit the bill! Sharla: The truth is, I figured something out recently. It was Meyneth who kept your cardio-pulmonary functions going. Am I right? Fiora: ''I'm fine without her.'' So there’s no need to make such a fuss over me! Sharla: Fiora, do you want me to get angry? Fiora: No, of course not... Sharla: Right. I can't force you to talk. And I understand your feelings. But you can shut up and listen, and if you don’t like it, so be it. Whatever happens to us, we will not let you die, Fiora. Never give up hope. You will be well again, Fiora. Fiora: Sharla... Sharla: Just remember that. Fiora: I will. Thank you, Sharla. Category:Bionis' Interior Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts